


Guess we're cursed to stay together

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Series: College or bust! [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Meil - Freeform, based on Princeofmints post on Tumblr, is that the Max/Neil shipname?, sont care gonna use it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Max ends up with two new roomates who aren't very new. At least no to him. Que a bunch if random college hijinks that no one anticipated.





	1. Meet new old roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe we're cursed to stay together?
> 
> Maybe we are?
> 
> Maybe that's not a bad thing.

"Room 2143, room 2144. Finally. Room 2145". Max stopped outside the door to his dorm room, double checking the number. 

He took a deep breath in, and let it out slowly trying to calm himself down. He gripped his duffel bag and turned the handle, opening the door. 

The first thing he saw was someone bent over, putting their things in one of the dressers. He could see their hair which was light brown, curly and almost stood straight on their head. 

He turned around when he heard Max shut the door and his eyes widened at Max's presence. He squinted his eyes at Max, and cautiously spoke. "Max?".

Max's eyes widened and he stared hard at the boy going through names of old friends(Not a long list) and he matched the voice. "Neil?".

The boy-Neil- nodded and stood. "Long time no see".

Max nods, his thoughts traveling back to days at Camp Campbell. He shakes his thoughts and glances at the beds. Neil's stuff is already at the bottom and someone's stuff is already on the twin bed on the other side of the room. 

"Guess I got bottom bunk?".

Neil chuckles nervously. "Yeah sorry about that. I'm too tall for the top, I always bump my head. And Nikki already got the other bed".

Max shrugs. "Wait? Nikki,Nikki? From camp?". Max asks. Neil nods with a laugh. "Yeah I know. First Nikki, now you. A bit too out of the odds but I guess we're just, cursed to be together?".

Max shrugs, because maybe they are. He hasn't seen them since middle school but even then he's sure they've stayed the same. Neil is probably doing some science major and Nikki is either into sports or something. 

At least, he hopes they haven't changed. What if they have, and they don't wanna be his friends anymore? He taps his fingers against his leg. A nervous tick that he's picked up since he quit smoking. Or since he's been trying to quit. Damn this school and it's no smoking policy

He dumps his bag on the bottom bunk and jumps when the door slams open. A girl-sorry, Nikki- runs in and jumps onto her bed. "Oh my gosh, Neil, guess who I ran into at the cafeteria?". She asks, practically bouncing up and down on the bed. She hasn't noticed Max yet, so he just stands and watches the conversation.

"Who?". Neil says, raising an eyebrow quizzically and 'wow' Max thinks. He still does that. The exact same expression that means he's either making a hypothesis or studying some science thing. 

"Ered! She didn't recognize me right away but than she saw the green hair and knew it was me and we were talking and it turns out she's rooming with Harrison so I started wondering if anyone else from camp is here". She paused to take a breath.

"So that's when I thought 'well what if Max is here?' And then I thought 'wow Nikki that's a great idea!' So I went to the office and asked to see the student list which they weren't allowed to give me and-".

Neil interrupts. "Does his story have a point?". Nikki thinks for a second and speaks. "Oh, yeah. So I thought what if Max is here and-".

"I am here, fucking turn around". Max says from where he's sat on the bed. Nikki gasps. "Neil. He's here! I told you I was a wizard!".

She dosen't even focus on Neil long enough to hear his response of 'you've been talking to Nerris to much' and instead she jumps on Max and squeezes him into a hug. "Max! I was just talking about you!". She pulls back to study him and he feels like he's being judged. 

He's in his normal blue hoodie, yes it's not the same one this ones darker but still blue is his favorite color. He's got his acid washed dark jeans, and grey sneakers. And if he has a yellow bandana tied around his wrist that he refuses to take off then he just hopes it dosen't come up. 

"You look more normal than I thought you'd look". Is all she says. He frowns. "The hell is that supposed to mean?". She shrugs and flips on his bed. "I dunno. I was expecting more angsty teen and you look pretty much the same. Same hoodie-".

"It's different". He interrupts. She rolls her eyes. "Yeah but less piercings, no tattoos, no angsty Mohawk". 

Max scoffs. "I got my ear pierced. And my nose, I just don't wear any nose rings cause it really turns off people you wanna impress. And who says I have no tattoos?". Nikki oohed. "What is it. Where is it?". 

Max smirks. "No where you'll ever see". Nikki made a face. "Ewww". Max splutters. "Why did you just assume it somewhere gross?". 

Nikki shrugs again and moves to her bed. Max finally gets a chance to look at her. She's taller, probably taller than him, and she's got a black tank top on with a flannel jacket tied around her waist. Blue jeans reach her knees and black ankle boots. Her hair is still green and she's cut it so that it's half shaved and is a long Mohawk on the other side.

Neil shuts the drawer he had been using earlier and sits on Nikki's bed, fumbling with his sleeve cuffs. "So what were you saying about Ered and Harrison.

"Oh, right! So Harrison and Nerris aren't total enemies now and he said she goes here to and she's rooming with Heather".

"You remember Preston?". Neil asks, and Max nods. "He decided he felt better as a she and I was she's Heather. You'll know her when you see her she's still dramatic as ever".

"Why wait? Ered said she was meeting Heather and Nerris at the cafeteria and we were free to join them and whoever they bring".

Neil turns to Max. "You wanna go?". Max shrugs. "Why not?". Nikki beams. "Alright! I'll be right back I'm grabbing Comet".

Neil glanced at the door." I better go after her to make sure she dosen't...". He pushes thinking of the right word. "Accidentally damage anything. Meet us at the cafeteria?".

Max nods and sighs in relief when the door finally shuts. He tosses his bag on the top bunk, and pulls out his phone, revealing almost 10 messages from David. 

'How's your first day Going?' 'What does your room look like?'

'When I was in college I got into some pretty crazy stuff'

'I hope your having a good time!'

'Jasper says hi!'

'He also says stop texting you but I have to make sure your having a good first day'

'Have you smoked at all?' 

'Because you know it's a no smoking campus and I don't want you getting kicked out before classes even start'

And one from Jasper. 

'Sorry about him. You know he worries about you. Have a good first day and don't get into any trouble yet ;)'. 

Max smiled a little at that one. He shot a quick reply to both of them. 'I'm fine stop worrying' and pocketed his phone. With a calming breath he heads out the door and to the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure when David says he 'got into some pretty crazy stuff in college' he means that he joined yearbook committee late into the year or he tied for valedictorian or something boring like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Max makes his way to the cafeteria, stopping by the drinks and grabbing a soda. He pops it open and takes a long drink and sighing at how refreshing it is. 

"Max! Over here!".

He turns and meets the smile of Nerris. She's just barely taller than him, and she rushes over and. Grins tugging him over to where everyone else is. 

She plunks him down next to here at the table and he notices everyone who is there. 

Neil and Nikki, true to her word, has Space kid- or Comet now- sitting next to her. Next to him is who Max can only assume is Heather. She isn't talking but her outfit is so loud Max feels as though she's already talking. 

Next to Heather is Ered and Harrison who are talking about something he can't hear and Nerris is going on about something to Nikki across the table. 

Max sipped his soda let his eyes wander around the group and take in everyone'snew look. 

Comet is way bigger than anyone out of the group, though it's not fat but muscle. He's got a plain yellow t-shirt and cargo shorts. Heather has got on a bright blouse shirt, a black leather jacket and matching black pants and knee high boots. Her hair matches her outfit, a high black ponytail with pink stripes.m 

Ered is doned in a white tank with a cropped black vest and black capris. Harrison has glasses now, which Max thinks makes him somehow more snooty and his outfit looks like a tux that was changed to look more casual. 

Nerris had a baseball cap on that covered some of hair and the rest was in a big poofy ponytail. She was dressed in a black jacket and blue jeans and her glasses had gotten less round and were rectangles. 

Then his focus shifted to Neil, who he hadn't really looked at yet. He was tall, possibly the tallest at the table and he was still wearing what he wore earlier. Black pants and shoes, a blue shirt, and a brown button up vest. Yes he still looked like a huge fucking nerd. Of course he did. Because he wouldn't change-

"Max?".

Max jumped slightly and turned to look at Harrison. 

"Wanna see a magic trick?".

Everyone at the table except Max groaned. "Aww c'mon guys he's the only one here who hasn't seen a magic trick by yours truly".

Nerris snorts. "That's because everyone's already gotten tired of the magic tricks done by 'yours truly'". 

There were hums of agreement around the table. 

"Well Max hasn't so, Max?". Max shrugs. "Yeah sure, whatever". Harrison grins. "Now watch and be amazed as I make your drink disappear".

Harrison deals a small cloth over his drink and mutters something. He pulls the cloth away and Max's drink is gone. He sighs. "I was gonna drink that".

"Oh". Harrison says over the scatter laughs at the table. "I can bring it back". Max raises an eyebrow and Nerris nudges him. "Wait for it".

Harrison twiddled his fingers. "In a few hours". Max groans. "Yeah, no more magic tricks". He says and most around the table agree. Harrison crosses his arms. "Hey, it won't be missing forever. Just give it till later".

"So guys, is everyone going to the summer bummer party later?". Nikki asks and most of the group hums a yes. "Wait, what party?". Max questions and Nikki smiled. "Well since summers over some guy is throwing a huge party to celebrate the last day of freedom. Since classes start in a few days. People are saying it's gonna be crazy!”. She says the last word in a sing-song voice. “You going?".

"Why not". Max shrugs. "A killer party sounds good. I'm almost glad summer is over though, my summer job was kinda low pay".

"What was it?". Neil asks from across the table and Max blanches. "Oh, I was a guidence conselor".

"At a school? Because you'd need a degree for that". Ered pipes up. "Uh no. It was at a camp". He mumbles the last part. 

Heather raises an eyebrow. "Where?". "At a camp". "For gods sake spit it out". Max sighs. "It was at a camp okay".

The table went quiet for a moment before laughter erupted from everyone except Max. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up". Neil stops his laughing for a moment. "Sorry it's just, you hated camp and now you work at one". Laughter overtook him again. "So much irony, it's almost unbelievable".

"Yeah yeah. Well where did you guys work this summer?". Max asks, crossing his arms. 

"Mechanic". Says Ered. "My Dad runs the shop so he let me help out for tips".

Neil chimes in with Science museum. Max snorts. "Sounds like something you'd do". Neil smirks. "Yes, because-".

"Yes Neil we know, science is fundamental". Heather groans. "And if anyone was wondering I was in a theater production". Nikki oohs." Really? A big part?". Heather smiles shyly. "Well no I was in the back with no lines but it's a start".

"Well Comet was with Neil at the science museum, and I landed a great part time job at McClucky's chicken palace!". Nikki says enthusiastically. 

Nerris grimaced." Isn't that place like, super unhealthy?". Nikki shrugs. "Maybe but it payed so it didn't really matter".

"I worked at a magic shop-". Harrison starts but was interrupted by Nerris. "Than you got fired from said magic shop". Harrison rolls his eyes. "How wasn't I supposed to know that the kid wasn't okay with being sawed in half? He raised his hand like everybody else".

“Except he started crying as in as you grabbed the saw”.

"Yeah okay but that's not nearly as bad as when Nerris accidentally let a kid choke on her dice". Harrison said smugly and Nerris blushed.

"Okay that was one time. And little kids shouldn't be in the magic shop it's an adult profession". Nerris argued. Harrison narrowed his eyes challengingly. "Spell profession". Nerris' eyes widen. "You are being so childish right now I can't even-". "Spell the word".

Nerris narrowed her eyes as well. "Profession. P-r-o-f-e-s-s-i-o-n". She grinned smugly as she she spoke. "Profession".

Nikki stood in her seat. "Ooooh! Harrison you just got owned!". The rest of the table joined in and Nerris smirked at him. "Don't challenge a level 85 sorceress to a magic fight".

Max caught Neil's attention and pointedly rolled his eyes thought the small grin on his face told that he wasn't annoyed with the groups antics. Neil grinned and shrugged as if to say 'they're all crazy but so are we'. And Max laughs, and they both let the their gazes linger on each other before they rejoin the groups conversation. 

"So Max". Heather begins from across the table. "What are you wearing to the party?". Max raises an eyebrow. "Uh, this". He gestures to his what he's already got on. Heather gasps dramatically. "Oh honey no. No no no. Don't worry I'll work on it". 

Max's eyes widen. "This will not end well".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in doubt. covfefe

"How did I end up in this situation". Max moans to Neil who sits with Nikki on her bed. Heather is holding up clothing options to him while he stands and glares at Nikki and Neil who are trying not to laugh. 

Neil clears his throat. "Well you shouldn't have said anything about clothes. I swear she's obsessed with how everyone looks all the time".

Heather scoffs from where she's digging through Max's bag since he hasn't unpacked yet. "I'll have you know that I care about my friends not looking like absolute shit. And making sure no one clashes with me".

Max snorts. "There we go. I figured there was an ulterior motive". Heather nudges his arm. "Well you were going to wear that to the first party of the semester. It's called caring sweetheart. You would have stood out like some junkie who had no idea where they were".

"It's just a party!". Max exclaims looking at Heather as though she was crazy. 

Nikki props herself up on her elbows. "It's not just any party. It's a party being hosted by Carter Harris. He throws the biggest craziest parties ever!".

Heather nods as if Max should know this. "You've only been here for a day but you'll fall into place pretty quick. Just try not to become a huge nerd". 

Max rolls his eyes. "Yeah. I'll try not to do that". He says sarcastically. "Besides that's Neil's job".

"Hey!". Neil shouts but they don't get the chance to actually argue when Heather interrupts.

"Finally!". Heather says, pulling something out of Max's bag. It's a button down white shirt and a pair of black dress pants. "Ugh. My dad made me pack that I thought I took it out".

Max freezes. 

He just said Dad. His dad died years ago. He just referred to David as his dad. Which isn't surprising, since he's had Max for almost nine years. But to say it while he isn't there automatically is scary. Terrifying, even. 

"Max?". Heather snaps her fingers in his face and Max shakes his head, returning to the present. "Uh, sorry. I was thinking of something. 

"Well whatever it is snap out of it. The first party of the year is a something of a causal formal wear party. So this is perfect. You'll probably match with Neil".

"Why?". He and Neil say at the same time.

Nikki shouts "Jinx you both owe me a coke!". Neil rolls his eyes. "That's not how that works". Max nods. "And if it's a party why is it formal. Isn't it just a bunch of drunk teens in the dark dancing to music at someone's house?".

"Tsk tsk". Heather puts her hands on her hips. "Poor Max knows nothing of college party etiquette".

"The first big party of the year is semi-formal and than most of the rest are just normal parties. It's no biggie just dress up and go have a good time".

"Yeah I'm not the party type. Im just going because you all are". Nikki nods. "Great reason. You can't just skip the first party of the year Max!". Heather nods. "They always know who dosen't show up and they will hunt you down".

Max raises an eyebrow. "Who will hunt me down". And Neil's scoffs. "Carter and his cronies. Their on the wrestling team without Comet and they gang up on people who don't go to the party. 

"That's fucking bullshit". The others agree. "But". Nikki starts. "It's easier to just go to the party. And besides it's not like your gonna automatically have a bad time".


	4. The party which fucks up everything

"I'm having a bad time". 

Max leans against the wall of the house in which the party is being thrown, and even if he dosen't want to be here he has to say it's a nice house. 

Two story and probably belongs to someone's rich parents, who are most definitely out of state. Pretty most all of the school is there, people spilling outside and people inside dancing to the blaring music. 

The lights are dimmed but not completely off, and it gives a nice ambience and man he has got to stop watching house hunters with Jasper before he becomes a total nerd. 

Speaking of nerd. 

Neil walks up to him, two cups in hand and he offers Max one. Max accepts it and takes a sip. 

"Having a good time?". Neil asks. "The opposite actually". Max shouts back at him. Another reason to hate parties, you can't hear shit.

"Well hey at least you won't be getting your ass kicked by a bunch of assholes". And Max laughs. "Yeah, I guess that's good".

Neil glances around. "It's way to fucking loud or here. Wanna go in the backyard it's pretty empty. Max nods. 

The backyard was completely empty it turns out, and it was barely lit, the only light coming from the small porch light on the side of the house. 

"See this is perfect". Max says and they crack up. The music is a dull thump in the background and they chat about their lives, and he's pretty sure their at least bordering on drunk by now.

"So your doing a science major, no surprise there". Neil shoves him gently. "Hey, well your majoring in child psychology so I guess your as predictable as me". Max takes a drink of his beer. "What's that supposed to mean?".

Neil grins. "Well you acted like you hated camp, and here you are being a camp counselor and getting a degree in child psychology. Just saying maybe your not who you thought you were gonna be".

"Must be cause my parents love camp". And fuck he shouldn't have said that. Neil notices him freeze."oh are you okay? Touchy subject?".

Max sighs into his cup as he drains the last of it. "Yeah, but I might as well tell you now". He glanced around dramatically making sure no ones close by. "What I say to your here tonight dosen't leave your lips".

Neil nods and Max takes a deep breath to sober himself up. "Okay, so long story short my parents ditched me when Camp ended. Like moved, changed numbers, and everything so I got put into foster care when I was 10 and you'll never guess who adopted me. Think Neil how could life fuck me over anymore? Think long and hard about the person I hate most in the world".

Neil scrunched his face up in thought. "Uh, no idea". 

"David".

Neil blinks. Then his eyes widen. "David? Like camp counselor David? David who's guts you hated and who's life we tried to make a living hell? That's David?". Max rolls his eyes. "Yes, that David". Neil pours his cup out onto the grass. "Okay, I've got to hear this and if I drink anymore I'll forget it". Max starts again."Okay so David apparently began working in foster care, he got picked for me and since we knew each other my case worker thought it as a good idea. He was dating Jasper so I've got like two dads and that's pretty much it. I'm not getting into any sob story or sappy parts that's just the basics".

"That's some tough shit man". Neil's says and Max nods. They look at each other with understanding and Max leans in and their lips connect. 

Neil pulls apart and they stare at each other in shock.

"Shit. That wasn't what was happening was it?". Max says weakly and Neil just stares. "Fuck I should go we can talk later? Later I just need some time to think about this". And before Max can call him he's back in the house. 

Max does the only thing he can think of. He pulls out a cigarette and lights it.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning comes much too early for Max and he groans when the sunlight goes through the window and right into his face. 

"Fuck". He mumbles. "What time is it?".

"It's 9:57 am but who's counting?". Nikki says and Max can feel his head pounding."okay, Nik, maybe try not try to blow out my eardrums?".

"Oh, right. How drunk did you get at the party?". 

He covered his face with his pillow. "I dunno, too much since my head feels like someone is banging it on a wall".

"Hmm, well have you seen Neil?".

Max raised an eyebrow. "Wait he didn't come back last night?". Nikki shakes her head. "Nope I haven't seen him since last night and he's not answering my calls or texts". 

"Shit". Max sighs. "Ooh I smell Drama". Max scowls and removed the pillow from his face. "You don't smell shit".

Nikki huffs. "Well maybe I'll ask Neil". Max freezes. "Don't”. He takes a breath.”Do that, I'll talk about it later first I need coffee".

-/-

Max sits on the couch nursing a cup of coffee. He takes a sip and sighs, because damn that's good but now he has to talk to Nikki about his 'feelings' or whatever. And god if there's not much he hates more than talking about feelings. 

He wonders how long he can go before Nikki starts bugging him with questions. 

Apparently not long. 

"So.... you gonna spill or what?".

Max sighs again, taking another sip before he begins to tell her about what happened the other night. At least what he could remember. 

"But he kissed back right?". She questions a bit after he's done. Max shrugs. "I think. I-i dunno. My memory on that parts a bit fuzzy. Maybe? I don't fucking know". He lays his head back on the couch and groans. 

"Who knew relationships were this complicated". He mumbles. 

Nikki grins. "They are. Heck, I could've told you that". She bounces on the balls of her feets, ruffling his hair. He dosen't brother swatting her hand away. 

"I'll see you later! I'm meeting Nerris for her DnD group thingy!".

Max waves her off. "Whatever. Just keep your boner under control or she'll notice that massive crush you have on her right away".

Nikki splutters for a moment, shooting him a dirty look before grinning cheekily. 

"Well maybe you should take your own advice. If you didn't maybe you wouldn't be in this shitty situation". 

"Fuck off!”. Max shouts. He throws a pillow at the door, but by then she's gone.

-/-

Neil isn’t supposed to get back until 9 something, and Max almost wished Nikki weren’t out hanging with Nerris because he could’ve used the company to even out this stale awkwardness. 

Max sits up from his bed at the sound of the door opening, hitting his head on the bottom of the top bunk. He sucked in a breath as he winced, rubbing his head as Neil walked in.

He paused at the sight of Max but quickly hid his nerves as he climbed up to his bunk. 

Max wanted to say something. He’s always been a blabbermouth. Hell he’d been told multiple times that he was good at talking when he shouldn’t have spoken at all. 

But speaking to Neil. After last night seemed...weird. Awkward. He let out a quiet sigh and flopped back down into his pillow. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to David. It was, as he predicted, answered almost immediately. 

‘Hey David’

‘Yes! Hello Max! How are you it’s been a while since we’ve talked? Anything interesting happen at school?’

‘Nah. Just college stuff. But anyways I had a question’

‘Well go ahead and shoot!’

‘Let’s say I might like a guy’

‘Yes’

David, despite usually jumping into anything that delt with his love life, took it slow. 

‘What happened?’

‘So maybe just like hypothetically’

‘Hypothetically’

‘Hypothetically I like a guy. Like a lot. And I feel like I’ve know him forever. But I messed it up by going to fast’

‘Yes?’

‘How can I fix it?’

‘Well I’m my-‘

‘I may have him as my roommate too’

Bubbles popped up indicating David changing his advice and Max rapped his fingers against his ‘Panic! At the Disco’ phone case, his eyes searching for the text to appear and tell him what to do. 

‘Okay’ 

‘That’s a bit difficult but I think you should talk it out’

‘You always think I should talk it out’. Max replies with a small grin as he rolls his eyes fondly. David’s rule of talking before fighting. Which Max had usually never took heed especially during high school. 

‘Well I know that’s not your usually procedure but I think it’ll go well if the guy is as nice as you think he is’

‘Hypothetically David’

‘Yes totally hypothetically Max lol :3’

Max stifled a chuckle at that, David’s texting style which had only begun to include emojis after Max teaching him and Jasper that they were indeed on their phones. Jasper had called em neat and David was entitled to use them in nearly every text deemed too short. Max’s phone didn’t get the same ones( Apple is better and android users like Jasper and David can toss their phones into lakes is Max’s personal opinion) but he still found it funny. 

The tv sounds in the background and he looks up as if he could see Neil through his bed. 

‘Well don’t just hang around texting your old man go talk to whoever it is your fancying ;) -J’ 

That’s definitely Jasper texting. Even though they owned separated phones they would switch while talking to him as to not overload him with texts and leave their initial at the end, though he could usually tell who texted what. 

‘Jasp is right. You can’t make up if you don’t talk. Good luck! And call us soon okay?’

‘Okay. Thanks. Bye! :)’

‘Bye! From the both of us!’ 

A string of emojis follow And Max clicks his phone off and plugs in into the bedside table. 

“So...”. 

After a moment he hears the Neil move to peer cautiously over the side. “Sooo..?”.

“I think we should talk?”. Max says at the same time Neil blurts:

“I like you!”.

Max tenses but gets out of his bed, climbing the ladder and sitting when Neil scoots over. They both have to slouch a bit to sit. 

“I... You....”. There go his words again. “You like me?”. Max pushes out. Neil opens his mouth to speak, turns a bit red, looks away, before nodding. 

Max gives a small grin. “That’s good. I... if it’s a thing... I... really like you too?”.

Neil turns to look at him with a smile and rolls his eyes. “I figured. You did kiss me after all”.

Max rubbed his the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah sorry? Was that too fast or... did I read wrong?”. “That’s hard to belive”. Max punched him lightly in the shoulder and they laughed. 

Neil rubs his arm. “Yeah but I didn’t know what to do back so I took off like an idiot and spent the night at Harrison’s talking about you. I think he got annoyed and kicked me out? To make me talk to you?”.

“You an’ Harrison aren’t mortal enemies?”. Neil rolls his eyes. “I don’t question magic and he doesn't bug me. So I suppose we’re at a stale mate for now”.

Max nods and the awkward silence creeps back in. 

“So did you wanna-“. Max is cut of by Neil kissing him on the lips. He hesitates for a moment, like a car in the cold, before kissing back and they pull apart out of breath. Max pulls him back in and almost immediately shirts are off. 

The bed makes a groaning sound and Neil pauses breaking apart. “We should do this on yours I think this is a safety hazard”.

“Is it weird that turned me on a little?”.

“Yes. Definitely yes”.


	6. Morning afters and explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short but don’t worry it’s not over!!!

Max wakes groggily, rubbing at his eyes and frowning when he finds his bed empty. He hums turning over and planning on going back to sleep when he hears hushed talking. He sighs, blindly reaching for his boxers and a shirt. 

He walks into their kitchenette area where Nikki and Neil are sitting at the table conversing about something he dosent bother trying to listen to without a cup of coffee in his hands. He falls into the formula of making a cup of coffee and tries to ignore Nikki’s snickering until he gets his cup of coffee and plunks down at the small table with them. 

He dosent speak until he takes a sip. “What the fuck are you laughing at?”. He yawns out. Nikki points to his shirt, cackling at this point and he looks down to see he grabbed one of Neil’s shirt. 

‘I tell bad chemistry jokes cause all the good ones Argon’ was printed on it and Neil looked slightly embarrassed. “Whoops”. Max says carelessly, sipping his coffee some more. He grabs Neil’s hand under the table and smiles into his cup when Neil’s freezes up for a second before smiling. 

“I cannot belive your dating now! This is so great!”. And with that Nikki launches off on a rambling subject that goes from her night with Nerris to the supposed birthday party for Harrison next month and Max let’s it fade into the background as he looks at Neil. 

His boyfriend, Neil. 

What a fucking nerd. But god he loves him anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m gonna keep going with this storyline in a new fic this just established stuff. 
> 
> Sooo have fun whenever it’s posted!!! I will make you suffer haha! But no Maxneil is soliciting a good ship like omg!!!! So long for now


End file.
